


Heat Wave

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane finds Loki in the middle of heat wave and finds a solution to his problem. And Tony is Tony even though he doesn't say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Jane bustled around the busy SHIELD compound. Fifty different experiments floated through her head. A mental checklist filled the other corner of her mind, and she still had to save some of the experiments from melting.

The largest heat wave in New York history had hit, and even SHIELD’s high powered air conditioners were having trouble coping. She only had one experiment that needed to be frozen twenty four hours a day, and she just had to put it in the only working freezer, a big industrial one.

Jane screamed.

A giant blue man was in the freezer, a giant blue man she vaguely recognized as Loki. It wasn’t the fact that he was there or blue that freaked her out (new alliance with the Avengers, blah blah blah, all that). It was the fact that he was sprawled across the floor, eyes shut and showing no response to her entrance.

She dropped her very important experiment, all the vials shattering on the ground. Ignoring that for now, she scurried over to Loki, knowing better than to touch him when he was in Jotun form.

“Loki…” she breathed, attempting to figure out what was wrong. She almost screamed again when one eye cracked open and he groaned. “What happened?” she questioned, hands still fluttering around begging to touch him, but knowing better. He turned back into the form she was more used to, and that she could touch.

She dropped to her knees, wiping his hair from his face. She immediately flinched back in surprise. “Oh my god! Loki! You’re on fire!” she shook her head. He winced.

“Yes, I do believe that Jotunheim nor Asgard have temperatures quite this high and the Frost Giant in me cannot seem to cope.” He explained. Jane hummed worriedly.

“Loki, this weather isn’t supposed to get better any time soon. You- You have to…do something….” Jane shook her head. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yes, obviously Jane. That is why I am in this ice box. It is the coolest place within this state.” He pointed out. Jane nodded slowly.

“Okay, come with me.” She finally sighed after a few moments. Opening her cell phone as she led him away from the freezer, she scrolled down.

“Tony? Remember that favor you owe me? I need a ride.”

\----

“Oh Jane Foster. I owe you my comfort and quite possibly my life.” Loki moaned, rolling over. Jane rolled her eyes. Loki looked like a giant blue cat now. Rolling around in the snow. Of Antarctica. Yes, Antarctica. No, that was not where she was planning on going. Tony Stark sucked.

“Yes, I’m very g-g-g-glad that you’re comfort-comfortable.” Jane shivered, teeth chattering. Tony had supplied her with a coat, but didn’t have the forethought to grab her some warmer pants, instead of the shorts she was wearing in New York. Loki hopped to her feet, unnoticed by Jane who had her eyes shut, arms wrapped around herself and  lips tight over chattering teeth.

Jane’s eyes snapped open as she was suddenly much, much warmer. Her face heated up as Loki tightened his grip around her back.

“Because I’m more or less comfortable, I believe that I can make you comfortable with a little magic.” His voice vibrated in his chest, which she felt on her cheek. “…we are so different.”

Jane immediately sensed the change in his voice. Still not completely comfortable with a Jotun background, she understood what he meant.

“Not really. We’re both intellectuals and love learning about new things. I mean, we may be a bit different physically…but it doesn’t matter.” Jane assured him. Loki grinned, not that she could really see it, instantly feeling better.

And of course, more mischievous.

“Well, the heat wave in New York is supposed to last for about another week and a half, so I suggest we set up camp.”

“NO FREAKING WAY.” 


End file.
